The Tiger Guard
Davidchannel's TV-Spoofs Disney Junior's 2016-2019 animated TV Shows The Lion Guard. Cast: * Kion - Sultan (Whisker Haven Tales With The Palace Pets) * Bunga - Tod (Young; The Fox and the Hound) * Fuli - Mittens (Bolt) * Besthe - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Ono - Tiago (Rio 2) * Kiara - Princess Claudia (Timon & Pumbaa) * Simba - Diego (Ice Age) * Nala - Shira (Ice Age) * Timon - E.B. (Hop) * Pumbaa - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Rafiki - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Zazu - Rafael (Rio) * Mufasa - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Janja (Bad) - Cain (Jungle Cubs) * Janja (Good) - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) * Cheezi - Grey (Sheep & Wolves) * Chungu - Balto * Mzingo - Nigel (Rio) * Zuri - Duchess (Young; OC) * Tiffu - Rita (Animaniacs) * Jasiri - Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * Pua - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) * Makuu (Bad) - Gorgon the Gorgosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs) * Makuu (Good) - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) * Kiburi - Red Claw (The Land Before Time) * Reirei - Lady Blue (Animals of the Farthing Wood) * Goigoi - Scarface (Animals of the Farthing Wood) * Dogo - Chengis (The Foxbusters) * Basi - Bron (The Land Before Time) * Zira - Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) * Kovu - Ryan (The Wild) * Vitani - Yzma (Cat; The Emperor's New Groove) * Nuka - Cachito (Noah's Ark) * Makini - Suri (Dinosaur; 2000) * Ushari - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Scar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) Gallery: Sultan.png|Sultan as Kion Profile - Tod.png|Tod (Young) as Bunga 009 - Cat Inquiry 57 Mittens.png|Mittens as Fuli Littlefoot X.jpg|Littlefoot as Besthe Mainpage-Navmap-Thumb-Tiago.jpg|Tiago as Ono Claudia- jump.png|Princess Claudia as Kiara Diego in Ice Age: The Meltdown.jpeg|Diego as Simba Shira (main).jpg|Shira as Nala E.b. says best sock ever.png|E.B. as Timon Profile - Louis the alligator.jpg|Louis as Pumbaa Profile - King Louie.jpg|King Louie (Animated) as Rafiki Rafael in Rio.jpg|Rafael as Zazu Profile - Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as Mufasa Cain the Wolf.png|Cain as Janja (Bad) Humphrey.jpg.png|Humphrey as Janja (Good) Grey.jpg|Grey as Cheezi Balto-clipart-2.png|Balto as Chungu Nigel.jpg|Nigel as Mzingo Young Duchess.png|Duchess (Young; OC) as Zuri Rita in Wakko's Wish.jpg|Rita as Tiffu Aleu pretty.png|Aleu as Jasiri Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Rex as Pua Gorgon (WWD).png|Gorgon the Gorgosaurus as Makuu (Bad) Butch-2.jpg|Butch as Makuu (Good) Red Claw-1.jpg|Red Claw as Kiburi LADYBLUE.png|Lady Blue as Reirei Scarface2.jpg|Scarface as Goigoi Ghengis.gif|Chengis as Dogo Bron headshot.jpg|Bron as Basi Siri the Clouded Leopard.jpg|Siri as Zira Cachito.jpg|Cachito as Nuka Ryan in The Wild.jpg|Ryan as Kovu Yzmakitten1.jpg|Yzma (Kitten) as Vitani Suri-dinosaur-4.81.jpg|Suri as Makini Guess who Kaa snags in his coils?.jpeg|Kaa (Animated) as Ushari Profile - Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan (Animated) as Scar See Also: * E.B and Louis (TV Series) (Preceded) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Lion Guard Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion Guard spoofs Category:The Lion Guard TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Davidchannel Disney TV Series Category:The Tiger King Series